O fim da jornada
by metabee.x
Summary: Este fic conta como foi o fim das aventuras dos Heróis de Caverna do Dragão - Completo


**O Fim da Jornada**

-

A galera estava esbudegada, tinham saído de uma pendenga horrorosa contra um monstro verde que tinha cinco olhos e quatro braços.

Hank -: É galera, vamos tirar um cochilo por aqui, porque eu estou só o pó.

Sheila-: Vamos sim, eu além de estar cansada, estou morta de fome! Presto, será que você consegue tirar um rango decente pra nós desse seu chapéu?

Presto -: Vixe, posso tentar Sheiloca, mas não garanto nada! Vamos lá.

Presto então começa a dizer as palavras mágicas:

"OCUS POCUS, OLHO DE CABRA E CÉREBRO DE JOANINHA, QUERO QUE DO CHAPÉU SAIA UMA GALINHA E UMA PORÇÃO DE BATATINHA"

Presto -: Droga, bela porcaria de Mago eu sou, tento tirar do chapéu uma galinha com batata e o máximo que consigo é uma pizza de geléia de fígado de bacalhau coberta com Jiló Fazendo cara de nojo.

Eric a essas alturas do campeonato estava roncando feito um porco.

Diana e Bob estavam brincando de pirulito que bate, bate, porque estavam com insônia.

Uni -: Béééééééééé, Bééééééééé (Comentário do autor: Sempre achei a Uni um porre, ô bichinha chata haauhauahaua)

Passada a noite, todos acordaram revigorados e prontos para mais encrencas naquele mundo idiota que não tinha nada legal pra se fazer.

Não tinha nenhum shoppinzinho, uma boate, ou mesmo um cineminha pra galera poder assistir Harry Potter e Lisbela, a bandida, uma adaptação feita a partir do filme do bruxinho, onde ele se apaixonaria por Lisbela, uma assaltante de bancos cearense arretada pra dedéu.

Cenas do Filme

Lisbela entra no banco gritando:

- MEU POVO, BORA COLOCA O DIM-DIM NO SACO E SEM DEMORA NUM SABE, PORQUE TÔ NAQUELES DIAS E TÔ MEIO LESA DA IDÉIA, ENTÃO NÃO ME ENCHAM OS PACOVÁ, OU VÔ DÁ UM TIRO NA OREIA DO SUJEITINHO SAFADO QUE SE ATREVÊ A TAL FAÇANHA.

Mas Lisbela não contava com Harry que estava no banco sacando uma grana para comprar uma Mandrágora.

Harry mais do que rápido sacou sua varinha e disse as seguintes palavras:

Harry -: Calangus infélitos.

Esse feitiço paralisou Lisbela, mas Harry já tinha crescido os olhos pra cima da bandida loraça, que estava trajando uma saia vermelha, uma blusinha rosa escrito "Não preserve apenas o meio ambiente e sim todo ele", e uma sandália da Wanessa Camargo.

Como ela estava imóvel mesmo, Harry pensou em evitar que aquela diva fosse presa, os teletransportou para a Calangolândia, um novo parque de diversão que tinha sido inaugurado há pouco tempo numa cidade vizinha.

Fim de cena do filme

Hank -: Vamos comer um trem qualquer e dar o fora daqui, esse lugar não me agrada.

Diana -: Nem a mim lorinhu, esse lugar fede a cebola.

Uni -: Béééééééé, B

Eric -: Qualé galera, que mané comer, vamos embora sem comer mesmo, esse cheiro tá me enjoando.

Nessa hora surge diante deles o Mestre Dos Patos...OPSS Magos, que havia passado uma temporada em São Paulo, então estava falando um pouco diferente do habitual.

Mestre -: Eaê meus cumpade, tudo firmeza com vocês? Seguinte, tenho um esquema show de bola pra vocês voltarem pra casa! Tão afim de saber ou não seus manés?

Presto -: Conta aí velhote, manda vê!

Mestre -: Lá nas banda do deserto morto da Medusa xexelenta, vai abrir uma passagem pro mundo de vocês daqui há cinco horas.

Éric -: Interessante coroa, prossiga!

- Mas a única pessoa que pode dizer pra vocês exatamente onde tá esse movimento é uma bruxa que mora na caverna das virgens endiabradas, e ela está sob um feitiço do Vingador, o qual a faz achar que é uma galinha d'angola

Continuou o Mestre-: A boa notícia, é que o antídoto para o feitiço fica dentro da própria caverna, mas ele está guardado por um Dragão louco e falante que diz ser uma Lagartixa de fogo enviada à terra para punir o mal.

- Meus trutas, vocês tão na roça, boa sorte pro cês e se cuidem.

- Se pá até colo lá mais tarde pra dar um help pra vocês, mas agora não porque um camarada me chamo pra ir comer um rango divino na casa dele, uma bela mukeka di rato com repolho e salsichão.

- FUIIIIII

Eric -: Eu ainda mato esse velho esclerosado um dia desses!

Hank -: É, mas agora temos que dar uma corrida boa pra conseguir fazer tudo a tempo.

Uni -: Bééééééé, Bééééééééé.

Bob -: Uni, eu te amo

Então peguem suas armas e bora daqui – disse Hank.

Nossos amigos então começaram a longa caminhada para seu destino final.

Em outro local, o Vingador fazia suas maldades de sempre.

Ele pegou um de seus inimigos e o obrigou a ver vinte e quatro horas seguidas de Barney e seus amigos, ficando do outro lado só rindo, da desgraça de seu inimigo.

Vingador -: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Risada maléfica

Voltando aos nossos heróis

Eric -: Mas que meleca, eu não devia ter vindo com vocês! Já estou até vendo aquelas criaturas toscas, gosmentas correndo atrás de mim.

Presto -: Você só reclama mesmo não Eric?...Parece um velho rabugento de setenta e oito anos, fala sério hein.

Uni -: Béééééééé...B

Eric -: E você também cala essa boca sua mula chifruda medieval.

Todos riem copiosamente das besteiras de Eric (Copiosamente By Daí, minha Atena).

De repente passa uma bala zunindo na orelha de Sheila que grita:

- ABAIXEM-SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Eles se jogam no chão desesperados, Eric gritando feito uma donzela em perigo, Diana falando:

- Quero minha mãe buááááááá.

Hank tentando acalma-los dizendo:

- ACALMEM-SEEEE, nós não vamos morrer, isso é um desenho, o máximo que pode acontecer é tomarmos um tiro, morrer e ir para o céu, depois algo tosco acontece tipo esferas nos ressuscitarem ou algo do tipo, então ACALMEM-SE CARAMBAAAAAAA, MAS QUE DROGAAAAA.

Uni pra variar:

- B

Então eles viram o Pernalonga correndo do Ortelino, que era quem havia disparado o tiro.

- Mas que coisa viu, ninguém merece, esse mundo tá um lixo mesmo, agora qualquer um entra aqui, arri égua – disse Eric. - Não me espantaria de ver uma Super Poderosa voando por aí.

Vamos embora então – disse Hank

Logo a seguir eles caíram em uma poça de vômito de Ork, e ficaram presos lá durante meia hora.

Hank -: Turma, precisamos pensar com calma em um jeito de sair daqui.

Presto -: Eu até poderia tentar tirar algo do chapéu, mas tenho até medo, uma vez tentei tirar um sanduíche de frango e saiu um Pitbull voador com rabo de Lagartixa e cara de Morcego.

Então eles ouviram passos.

Sheila -: Esperem, tô ouvindo algo galera.

Veio se aproximando uma espécie de gorila com braços enormes, cabeça de Telettubie e pernas Grilho.

Todos ficaram em pânico, mas o bicho feio estendeu um bambu pra ajuda-los.

Ele explicou que era um Príncipe e foi transformado naquela coisa nojenta pelo Vingador, pois em uma época que o Vingador estava narcizista, obrigou-o a dizer:

- O Vingador é um tchutchacão, lindo um amorecão!

Ele se recusou e foi transformado naquele troço feio.

A galera agradeceu e continuou a caminhada para o Deserto morto da Medusa xexelenta.

No caminho se depararam com um cara bonito, olhos cor de âmbar, vestindo calça jeans, camisa cor de rosa e sapatilha de ballet.

O cidadão estava correndo feito um doido.

Ele se aproximou e disse:

- Oi, meu nome é Shaoran Li, eu estou procurando meu amigo Yukito, pois nós estávamos em um parque de diversões, no túnel do amor e de repente viemos parar aqui (Comentário do autor: Desculpe galera que curte o Shaoran, mas eu precisava me vingar de uma pessoa hauahauahau.)

Diana -: Olha gatinho, eu pelo menos não vi ninguém por aí, mas se você quiser ficar com a gente, teremos prazer em ajuda-lo Diana com olhos brilhando

Eric -: Tô dizendo que esse mundo tá uma caca de passarinho, até personagens de anime entram aqui agora!

Shaoran -: Obrigado pelo oferecimento, mas acho que vou continuar procurando meu amigo.

Diana -: Ok gatinho, mas se cuida, tá?

Shaoran -: Obrigado!!!!

Eric -: Então bora galera, deixa essa moça ir embora e vamos logo.

Continuando a caminhar, nossos heróis passaram pelo pântano acebolado e reclamavam sem parar do cheiro, principalmente Eric, pra variar.

- Que nhaca danada, pelas barbas da minha tia Gemervalda aff!

Bob -: Putz, tá cruel mesmo, dessa vez até concordo com o reclamão do Eric.

Mal deu tempo do pequeno bárbaro terminar a frase e eles caíram em um poço cheio de baba de Dragão.

Eric -: Mas eu devo ter jogado chiclete do Bob Esponja na crus, não é possívellll.

Sheila -: Calma, nada de pânico gente.

Uni -: Béééééééééé...Bééééééé´.

Hank -: Essa parada eu resolvo mano!

Hank pega então seu arco e solta uma flecha em direção a um galho que havia acima deles, fazendo assim uma corda pra eles saírem daquela situação melequenta.

Logo após esse local estava a entrada para a caverna das virgens endiabradas e o povo ficou até emocionado ao ver que tinham chegado.

Mau chegaram na entrada e ouviram uma voz dizer:

- Drogas fazem a gente perder a memória e uma outra coisa que não lembro.

A voz também cantava:

" Ô Baranga deixa disso quero te conhecer, vê se me dá uma chance tô afim de voc"

" É a Bruxa do verão, uma puta barangão, uma coisa feia que parece mais um Dragão, Bruxa do verão, um baita narigão, com cara de serpente e corpo de leitãoooo, corpo de leitãaoo, é a Bruxa do verão

Ouvindo tais palavras, nossos heróis já tremeram nas bases, Eric já estava até fugindo quando Presto o segurou pelas calças.

Hank mais uma vez deu força pra turma e eles entraram.

- Quem ousa perturbar Cleidosmaldo o Dragão enviado à Terra para punir o mal? perguntou o Dragão!

Eric apesar de estar se borrando, riu do nome do pobre Dragão, que além de feio e cantar mau a beça, se chamava Cleidosmaldo.

Presto -: Calma seu Clei, a gente só precisa trocar um lero com a dona Bruxa que mora aqui, e precisamos do antídoto pra dar para ela, sacou?

O Dragão nem quis saber de nada e gritou:

- Kamehamehaaaaaa...Opss desculpem fic e desenho errado hehe

Continuando...

O Dragão soltou uma rajada de fogo em nossos heróis que se protegeram pela magia do escudo de Eric.

Sheila -: Caraca galera, essa lagartixa sub desenvolvida não tá pra brincadeira não hein, vamos ter que apelasre detonar essa mardita.

Hank -: Tem razão amorzin, bora detonar esse calangão.

Sheila vestiu seu capuz, ficou invisível e foi até perto do Dragão.

Quando chegou perto do pé do bichão começou a fazer cosquinha nele.

Sheila -: Bilu, bilu, bilu, bilu.

O Calangão começou a dar altas gargalhadas, ficou mole e caiu no chão de tanto rir, o que deu tempo de Hank soltar uma flecha e prender o bicho.

Em seguida Bob deu uma tacada no chão, o que fez cair pedras do teto em cima de Cleidosmaldo.

O pior da rajada de fogo que ele soltou na galera não foi nem o fogo em si, mas o problema maior é que Cleidosmaldo tinha comido um lanche de salame com queijo gorgonzola e estava com um bafo desgraçado de ruim.

Andaram durante uns dez minutos na caverna, que tinha virgens endiabradas por todo lado, daí o nome da caverna.

Uma delas tentou agarrar Presto que a empurrou e disse:

- Sai daqui jaburu dos inferno, vai agarra o capeta sô!

Ouviram então o seguinte som:

- Gluuuu...Gluuuuu...Gluuuuu..GLUUUUUUUGLUGLUGLU.

Era a Bruxa que achava que era uma galinha.

A terrível voz também cantava:

****

Perua, só estou te ligando, bem, neste momento   
Mas me faz falta o meu batom de novo   
e meu gilete prá depilação   
  
Sua bruxa, me entregue as coisas, se não te arrebento   
Porque com as minhas coisas eu sou bem ciumenta   
E sem elas eu não posso viver   
  
Estou me vendo, me vendo no espelho   
E na minha idade faz cair o meu peito   
  
Bicha, devolva minha fantasia   
Meu vestido de colombina,   
devolva o colar   
  
E o meu shortinho, que eu ganhei do Mestre dos Magos   
Minha saia cheia de fios   
me dê por favor   
  
Queria te dizer que hoje estou deprimida   
Que é só maquiada que sou divertida   
E produzida eu brilho mais que o sol   
  
Estou me vendo, me vendo no espelho   
E na minha idade, faz cair meu peito   
( por isso)   
Bicha, devolva a minha fantasia   
Meu vestido de colombina   
devolva o colar   
  
E meu shortinho,   
que eu ganhei do Mestre dos Magos  
minha saia cheia de fios   
e a maquiagem   
me dê por favor   
  
bicha, devolva minha fantasia   
Meu vestido de colombina   
devolva o colar

(Música: A dor desse amor – KLB)

Nossos heróis já estavam em pânico com a cantoria e se aproximaram pra acabar com aquele tormento.

A Bruxa até tentou reagir, mas Presto prestou pra alguma coisa e conseguiu tirar alpiste pra atrair a penosa para uma armadilha.

Quando ela foi comer o alpiste, Diana chegou por trás e deu o antídoto para a Bruxa.

Na hora ela desmaiou, mas depois de pouco tempo, umas duas horas mais ou menos, ela acordou e começou a falar:

- Obrigada por terem me ajudado amigos, meu nome é Aldegunda Analgesina e fui enfeitiçada pelo imbecilóide do Vingador, aquela coisa xifruda mal amada.

- Tudo porque ele queria, porque queria dançar uma música do gupo Xerecas raivosas comigo e eu não aceitei (Comentário: Galera, essa banda existe mesmo, por incrível que pareça, portanto, não me condenem hehe)

Eles explicaram a situação para Aldegunda também e ela disse que os ajudaria com prazer.

Ela explicou que pra lhes dizer com exatidão o local onde a passagem iria abrir, precisaria antes passar na casa de uma prima, para pegar um pó de ranho de nariz de morcego branco, o qual era fundamental para dizer com certeza onde o raio dessa porta cretina iria se abrir.

A essas alturas do campeonato, a galerinha só tinha mais uma hora e meia de prazo, ou perderiam mais uma chance de ir pra casa.

No caminho Sheila perguntou a Hank:

- Hank, na batalha contra o Dragão, você me chamou de amorzin, por quê?

Hank com a bochecha vermelha

- Sabe Sheila, faz tempo que eu queria lhe dizer isso, mas nunca tive coragem, a verdade é que te amo muito, esse tempo todo aqui nesse mundo, você sempre me ajudando, eu acabei gostando de você.

Ele continuou sem dar tempo de Sheila dizer nada -: Eu sei que você me considera só um amigo, mas a verdade é essa...EU TE AMOOO!!!!

Sheila com o rosto corado também

- Ah Hank, seu bobinho, quem falou que te acho só um amigo? Eu também sempre te achei um gatinho, fofo, meigo, desde que estávamos no nosso mundo e você nunca percebeu, seu tonto.

Hank -: Jura? Como fui besta então, eu aqui achando que não tinha chance com uma gata como você, eu até fiz uma poesia pra você, quer ouvir?

Sheila -: Claro, meu xuxurebinho, manda ver.

****

Em cada momento um ato   
em cada ato um pensamento   
em cada pensamento uma saudade   
Em cada saudade voc

Em cada hora uma história   
em cada história uma aventura   
em cada aventura uma lembrança   
em cada lembrança, voc

Em cada dia um livro   
em cada livro um porquê   
em cada porquê uma resposta   
em cada resposta, voc

Em cada amor uma vida   
em cada vida um saber   
em cada saber uma certeza   
Certeza de gostar de voc

Em cada música um canto   
em cada canto uma poesia   
em cada poesia um beijo   
em cada beijo um desejo   
em cada desejo, voc

Em cada pássaro um vôo   
em cada vôo uma paixão   
em cada paixão uma loucura   
em cada loucura, voc

Em cada sorriso uma alegria   
em cada alegria uma felicidade   
em cada felicidade uma vontade   
em cada vontade uma satisfação   
em cada satisfação um prazer   
Em cada prazer.....você   
Só você, eternamente você...

Hank e Sheila se beijam apaixonadamente

(SMACKKKK)

Hank -: Bom xuxureba, eu estou hyper feliz de termos nos acertado, mas precisamos nos concentrar em voltar para casa agora.

Sheila -: Tem razão meu Hamtarozinhu, vamos embora então.

A Bruxa enfim chegou na casa de sua prima Duzolina e pegou o pó de ranho.

Eles chegaram lá bem na hora do rango e Duzolina estava comendo um belo prato de cebola grelhada ao molho de Pacu rosa com arroz e lentilha do pântano.

Muito educada ela até ofereceu, mas ninguém quis, claro!

Os garotos partiram então para seu destino final...

Chegando no deserto morto da Medusa xexelenta, Aldegunda falou algumas palavras mágicas estranhas e toscas:

- Tink Wink, Dipsy, Lala, Poooooo!!!!!

Após dizer isso, ela jogou o pó para o alto, este por sua vez parecia ter vida própria e começou a dirigir-se para o local onde a passagem iria se abrir.

Ele foi, foi, foi e parou em um lugar onde havia as seguintes palavras:

" A passagem vai abrir aqui manés"

Faltavam dez minutos para a passagem abrir e todos estavam alegres porque iriam finalmente voltar pra casa.

Todavia, no céu com seu cavalo preto, surge o Vingador para tentar impedi-los.

Eric -: Ah nãooo, esse chato de novo nãoooo, ninguém merece!!!

Hank -: Galera, vamos acabar com ele, antes que a passagem se abra.

A pendenga final começa, os garotos até tentam, mas o chifrudo é forte pra dedéu, eles estavam levando um coro de dar dó.

Aldegunda já tinha picado a mula e os heróis estavam quase sucumbindo quando eis que surge o Mestre dos magos e brada:

- Eaê cumpade, pó pará, cê num vai mais machuca meus truta não, sacou?

Vingador -: Sai pra lá coroa, você não dá nem pro cheiro, volta pro asilo, volta!

O Mestre então grita:

- DIGI ESPÍRITO DO MAL (Opsss anime errado de novo, DESCULPEM)

Voltando.

Ele grita:

- IMOBILUS VINGADOR TOSCUS

O golpe do velhote paralisou o monstrengo por dez segundos apenas...

Depois que ele se recuperou atacou o ancião sem dó nenhuma. Os garotos estavam assistindo a luta colossal quando Hank diz:

- Precisamos ajudar o Mestre galera! Alguém tem idéias?...Tô aceitando tudo.

Presto -: Vamos unir nossas armas dentro do meu chapéu e criar uma magia poderosa!

Hank -: Tudo bem, não custa tentar.

Bob, Sheila, Diana, Hank e Eric colocam então suas armas no chapéu de Presto, o qual começa a irradiar uma forte luz azul (pesseguinho essa é pra você).

Após brilhar durante uns trinta segundos, saiu um raio fortíssimo de dentro do chapéu, uma magia nunca vista antes, a qual atingiu o Vingador bem na fuça, purificando toda a maldade existente no chifrudo vermelho.

Depois dessa ele nem Vingador se chamava mais e sim Dragolina pink, pois fora transformado em uma espécie de dragão rosa.

Este feliz da vida cantarolava:

( Choc, choc, choc, choc, choc é de chocolate)

Depois de pedir perdão para os garotos ele partiu saltitando feito o Shun, opsss, uma gazela.

(Desculpem essas minhas escapadas, é a idade sabe né hehe)

Mestre dos Magos -: A lá galera, o bizu tá abrindo, se liguem no movimento, é hora de partirem para o cafofo de vocês. Boa sorte e se cuidem meus trutinhas.

Hank -: Obrigado por tudo Mestre dos Magos.

Mestre -: Ah, que é isso pode me chamar pelo meu nome verdadeiro, Altalino Bucéfalo Decêncio.

Eric cochicha no ouvido de Sheila

- Não é a toa que ele adotou Mestre dos magos hehe.

Bob Chorando

- Tchau Mestreeee.

Bob de repente se tocando-: Ei, espera aí!!! – E a Uni?

Eric -: Ah nem vem pentelho, a Uni sempre impede a gente de partir, dessa vez ou você vai sem ela ou fica aqui.

Sheila -: Bob, sou sua irmã e te amo, mas o Eric tem razão dessa vez, você sabe que a Uni não pode ir.

Presto -: Esperem!!!! – Tentarei fazer uma última mágica.

Presto diz algumas palvras mágicas -: Ocus pocus, alakazam Uni tolas vire uma loira!

Uni então em um passe de mágica vira uma loirinha linda da idade de Bob, podendo partir com os garotos para o mundo deles.

Mestre dos Magos -: Olhem lá, o baguio tá fechando, andem logo! Se pá, voltem aqui um dia, firmeza? ( risada sarcástica )

Todos juntos

ADEUSSS MESTREEEEEEE

Chegando em seu mundo, todos se abraçaram, chorando de emoção.

Bob -: Uni, agora que você é uma garota, e linda por sinal, poderemos namorar, diga algo!

(Um chocolate pra quem advinhar o que ela falará...Tcharamm)

Uni -: Bééééééé...B

O feitiço de Presto não havia dado certo totalmente, mas enfim.

Todos foram para suas respectivas casas, mas a amizade permaneceu pra sempre, e eles nunca esqueceriam a aventura que viveram naquele mundo imbecil.

Hank e Sheila se casaram três meses depois e fizeram um churrasco pra galera toda, inclusive os vizinhos.

Foram morar em um barraco de madeira de quatro metros de largura por cinco de altura, que tinham comprado pra pagar em setenta e oito vezes de 234,00 dólares,junto com o carro Variante com rodas cromadas de liga leve e motor V-1/2 com meio cavalo de potência.

Eric montou um restaurante self-service especializado em carne de Crocodilo, onde só tocava músicas da sua banda de rock favorita, a banda "Trita e sete não é febre"

Diana se formou em educação física e atualmente trabalha na escola "Tia Zuzuvengarda", onde ensina saltos para as crianças.

Presto se tornou um mágico renomado, mas até hoje quando tenta tirar um coelho da cartola, às vezes sai um Jacaré, uma Cotia e até Tatu já saiu da lá, mas são ossos do oficio.

Bob e Uni se casaram quando completaram dezoito anos, e tiveram dois filhos lindos, chamados Bouni e Unibo.

As crianças são normais, a única coisa estranha, é que a cada cinco palavras eles soltam um Bééééééééééééé.

Esse foi o fim, da aventura de seis jovens, que por causa de um parque de diversão idiota foram parar em um mundo hostil e cheio de criaturas gosmentas, fedidas e malvadas.

Até a próxima....

-

B

-

OBS: A paródia não foi eu quem escreveu, eu apenas mudei-a hehe.

Olhem, desculpem os erros que possa ter no texto, eu creio que a maioria deva ser de digitação mesmo, porque eu fiz esse fic todo em praticamente um dia e meio.

Sabem como é: A pressa é inimiga da perfeição, mas eu tinha que terminar rapidão pra uma certa pessoa poder ler.

Obrigado pela compreensão

-

****

N/A

-

Agradecimentos:-

-

Obrigado à rede Globo cretina que prometeu passar Cavaleiros e voltou atrás, essa você me paga CRETINAAA.

Obrigado à pizzaria que recontratou o antigo pizzaiolo, esse sim faz uma pizza show, porque o que estava antes como pizzaiolo dá um bom dentista.

Jiraya, agradeço a você também por ter matado o Tigre ninja que maltratava os animais, mó mancada dele, mas valeu Torra,você foi show hauahauahaua.

Não posso deixar de agradecer também ao Bichento, Gato da Hermione, que correu atrás do Perebas, eu não sou lá muito chegado a Gatos, mas Rato é o fim.

Valeu Bichento, depois te compro uma caixa de Whyskas sabor pizza.

-

Agora os agradecimentos sérios hehe.

-

Dai – Minha Atena querida, você sabe que te curto de montão, não preciso dizer não é? Te Adorooooooo, obrigado pelos apoios que você me dá quando preciso

Liara – Minha sementinha favorita, também adoro você, nos divertimos, né?

Nossos stops, os Pokemons da Lívia hehe...Beijosss

Lucas – Manézão, valeu por tudo também, a gente briga mas no fundo você é meu amigão, e quanto aos nomes, depois te pago os autorais, valeu aí hehe.

R – Mana, não sei se você vai conseguir revisar pra mim, se conseguir, obrigado fofaa rs, senão, valeu a intenção e obrigado por ser uma ótima irm

Luluzinha – Minha maninha mais nova, você tá sumida, mas se ler esse fic, saiba que te admiro e te acho uma garota muito 10, viu? Beijosss enormes.

-

Bom, obrigado a todos que lerem essa doidera e espero que gostem

****

Considerações finais

Bom, vocês lembram que falei que fiz esse fic meio na pressa não é?

Pois é, isso porque uma amiga nossa, a GRANDE PATTY, vai partir, então eu tinha que terminar antes dela ir.

Patty, dedico esse fic a você como prometi

Eu te conheço há pouco tempo, na verdade nunca nos falamos, a não ser por E-mail, reviews, mas pelo pouco que já te conheço, sei que você é uma pessoa meiga, carinhosa, uma amiga com quem se pode contar.

Então só tenho a te desejar uma boa viagem, vá com Deus e que a força esteja com você. Que você consiga tudo que você quiser porque mereces tudo de bom

Mas seguinte, volta logo, ou eu Arnold 1, vou convocar uma reunião com os demais Arnolds e te expulsar da comunidade Arnoldiense por impresença rs.

Beijosss

Murilo

E aqui um texto bonito sobre amizade pra você!

TE CUIDA GAROTA...

-

-

****

Pessoas entram na sua vida por uma Razão , uma Estação ou uma Vida Inteira.  
Quando você percebe qual deles é, você vai saber o que fazer por cada pessoa.  
Quando alguém está em sua vida por uma Razão é, geralmente, para suprir uma necessidade que você demonstrou.

Elas vêm para auxiliá-lo numa dificuldade, te fornecer orientação e apoio, ajuda-lo física, emocional ou espiritualmente.

Elas poderão parecer como uma dádiva de Deus, e elas são!

Elas estão lá pela razão que você precisa que elas estejam lá.

Então, sem nenhuma atitude errada de sua parte, ou em uma hora inconveniente, esta pessoa vai dizer ou fazer alguma coisa para levar essa relação a um fim.

Às vezes, essas pessoas morrem.

Às vezes, elas simplesmente se vão.

Às vezes, elas agem e te forçam a tomar uma posição.

O que devemos entender é que nossas necessidades foram atendidas, nossos desejos preenchidos e o trabalho delas, feito.

As suas orações foram atendidas.

E agora é tempo de ir.

Quando pessoas entram em nossas vidas por uma Estação, é porque chegou sua vez de dividir, crescer e aprender.

Elas trazem para você a experiência da paz, ou fazem você rir.

Elas poderão ensiná-lo algo que você nunca fez.

Elas, geralmente, te dão uma quantidade enorme de prazer.

Acredite! É real!

Mas somente por uma Estação .

Relacionamentos de uma Vida Inteira te ensinam lições para a vida inteira: coisas que você deve construir para ter uma formação emocional sólida.

Sua tarefa é aceitar a lição, amar a pessoa, e colocar o que você aprendeu em uso em todos os outros relacionamentos e áreas de sua vida.

É dito que o amor é cego, mas a amizade é clarividente.  
Obrigado por ser parte da minha vida.

Pare aqui e simplesmente SORRIA.


End file.
